Just Be Friends
by MyGhela
Summary: ["I've been questioning our…" She stopped when her vision got clouded with unshed tears. "Our relationship?" He finished coldly. "Our everything…" She thought] Jeroy with hints of Jara


**Just Be Friends.**

The sound emitting from the small music box filled her ears and she could feel the tears starting to pool in her eyes. _What was she doing?_ Her mind kept on repeating the words she had practiced saying in front of a mirror over and over. A soft breeze of wind from the open window in her room resulted in her shivering, but she knew that part of it was because of what she was planning. Just the thought of what she was going to do made her insides turn. Vile rose in her throat but she knew that this was what she had to do.

It was for the best.

**/o~~~~o/**

She toyed with the silver ring that hung on her neck by a silver chain and regret already washed over her soul but deep inside, she knew it'd be the best. For her and for him.

A shadow loomed over her as she sat on a park bench and when she looked up a warm smile and gorgeous blue eyes met her soft brown ones. Her breath caught in her throat, it seemed to happen every time she saw him, but this time it felt different. She felt like someone had wrapped their hands around her throat and was strangling her. She couldn't breathe.

"Hey," He greeted her, the sweet, warm and loving tone in his voice present. Her heart clenched.

"You came," It was the only thing she could spit out. The hands on her throat holding on tighter.

"Of course I did," He smiled again. "Why did you want to meet here, anyways?"

She could see him surveying their surroundings. They sat in the park, almost at its end, in a secluded area. The summer breeze felt wonderful on their skin but she could feel the coldness in her insides. _"It's for the best. For the both of us"_ She told herself sternly.

"I just wanted to talk," She told him, not meeting his eyes. She could feel them watching her with pure curiosity and confusion.

"About…?" He trailed off.

"About us," She said with hesitation.

"Oh,"

She dared a look on his face and she knew she stabbed him where it hurts the most. All the warmth and joy vanished from his face and a cold mask was in its place. She wasn't surprise – he did it a lot, he never showed his emotions to anyone, he always hid behind a mask– but it has been a while since she saw him hide his emotions. It made her feel awkward and uncomfortable but she knew he felt the same.

"Lately, I've been…" Her thoughts scattered in her mind and all of the words she spent practicing saying were now just a big mess from an unmade puzzle.

"You've been what?" His voice was hard now. She couldn't detect an emotion, he sounded so cold and when she looked at him again, she saw him staring into nothing. He looked onward, towards the trees and the few people having a good time in the park.

She gulped but her throat was dry. She forced herself to speak but every word was painful. "I've been questioning our…" She stopped when her vision got clouded with unshed tears.

"Our relationship?" He finished coldly.

"_Our everything…" _She thought

He took her silence as a yes and spoke again, "Is that it? You're questioning our relationship? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why?" He asked, "If nothing's wrong then why?"

"I'm not happy…" '_Anymore' _She left the words unsaid because she couldn't handle it anymore.

She couldn't handle telling him the truth that she had concealed for such a long time now.

"You're breaking up with me, then?" He asked but his tone indicated it more of a statement. He knew what was happening. He wasn't an idiot. He noticed that things were starting to change, he noticed how distant she was becoming and now, here they were. It was happening. Visions of blurriness fed his insides but he believed in the saying _'to love is to let go'_ It was corny and cheesy but he knew it was true.

He forced a smile and looked at her and he could see the tears running down her face.

"I supposed that's just how life is, then." He forced a laugh and she looked up immediately at him. "I should've seen it coming."

She looked shattered, both of them did and she knew he was just faking.

Her mind stopped functioning properly and she could feel a tug on her heart.

"It's for the best;" Her voice was hoarse, "You still love her."

She didn't mean for the last words to come out but she couldn't help it and she could see something behind his eyes flicker.

"I love you," He said, but uncertainty was in his tone.

"But you love her more," She replied, a smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "I don't mind."

"You're lying," He stated. "I know you too well."

A light laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head. She couldn't lie to him.

"It doesn't matter if I mind or not, I just want you to be happy," She said, her heart clenching. "And she makes you happy."

"But what about us?"

"Our relationship is something… different." The guilt and pain was starting to subside but something still tugged at her heart. "It's like a flower past its prime."

He looked at her, confusion visible on his face, "Elaborate,"

"Its bloom is gone, there's no going back," She explained, "You can't do anything about it."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment before she couldn't stand the silence that was so loud it threatened to deaf her.

"I still remember when we first met,"

"Me too," He replied "You were such a prissy. It was annoying."

She laughed at his joke, "Hey, at least I wasn't a complete arse. That was annoying!"

She was only telling half the truth. She mostly remembered him smiling at her and her knees going weak. She wanted to talk more about their past but she knew it would only cause them both more pain. Their minds were filled with thorns that they could never get rid of. The bond between them came apart but even though the choice was hard, it was best for them to just break apart.

Maybe after this, he would go and try to get her back.

She would be happy if they got back together again.

"We're still going to be friends, right?" She asked hopefully. She heard and seen so many couples break up and they would always say they would still be friends but it never happened.

She hoped they would be different.

"Of course," He said without doubt.

"At least we tried," She said quietly,

"But now it's over," He said, "All we gotta do now, is just be friends,"

* * *

**I was originally writing this for a different fandom but something just took over me and it suddenly had a Jerome/Joy/Mara vibe to it but I still wasn't sure on what couple or fandom should I upload this to, hence why I didn't write any names. Plus, you can actually incorporate this to any couple you want. **

**That's why it's very vague. I wanted you all to imagine your own little backgrounds for it. **


End file.
